We Love You, Takagi-Keiji!
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Takagi fighting with his parents for a long time and they won't present at his 27th birthday. The Detective Boys and Sato then plan to make a surprise party for cheer him. Because of their plan, Takagi realized that he has another family. Kind of family bonding fic. One shot.


"What did I said, Son?! I was right! Being a cop is not suitable for you! See now the consequences!"

Takagi let out a short sigh, holding his cellphone away from his ear, he replied,

"Ka-san, please don't do this again. Being a cop is my dream!"

"No, being a police officer only puts your life at risk! Tomorrow I and your father will pick you up at the hospital! We had told you you'd better follow your father footsteps for become an accountant! A job that don't endanger your life at all—"

"ENOUGH, KA-SAN!" Takagi shouted as loudly as possible. "You and Otou-san have no right to tell me how to live my life! Let me live my own life! If you and Otou-san want to visit me at the hospital just to make me stop being a policeman, don't waste your time!" With annoyance he hung up the phone, and throws his cellphone. He then buried his face in a pillow.

Again, and again, he had to fight with his parents. Takagi's relationship with his parents was already tense and bad since he decided to become a police officer. His father and mother didn't want him to doing a profession that endangered his life. They thought it would be better if he became an accountant, following in his father's footsteps.

Their relationship worsened after hearing Takagi was shot and almost burned inside a warehouse while carrying out his duties. And now, after heard Takagi become a kidnapping victim, and tied up in Hokkaido for almost 2 days, no wonder Mr. and Mrs. Takagi became very angry and repeatedly asked him to stop being a police officer on the phone.

 _Yes... I'm their only child... Actually it isn't wrong if they_ _worry about my safety..._ _Which child wants to fight with their parents_ _constantly?_ _But... This is my life!_ _Why can't they understand it_ _at_ _all?Why can't they feel a little proud of my profession?_

Countless times Takagi try to fix his relationship with his parents, but he never succeeded. Maybe he can reconcile with his parents only if he stops being a police officer.

His heart was sad. Tomorrow is his 27th birthday. Which means, he hadn't received a birthday greeting from his parents for 9 long years. He smiled sadly, then shook his head slowly. No, this attitude is childish. He is a man, he is a police officer, and he feels sad just because his parents didn't wish him a happy birthday?

He glanced at his old childhood photo. In the photo, Mr. and Mrs. Takagi carried him with affection. The three of them laughed happily in the photo. If only, happy moments like that could happen once again...

He put his childhood photo into his desk drawer, then fell asleep.

* * *

"...ENOUGH, KA-SAN! YOU AND OTOU-SAN HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!"

"...DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME!"

Outside of Takagi's room, Detective Boys and Sato eavesdropped in surprise.

"Hmmm, we shouldn't go in first. It seems Takagi-keiji was very moody and it seems like he wants to be alone." Conan said.

The Detective Boys and Sato nodded in agreement, then they walked into the waiting room which wasn't far from Takagi's room and sat down.

"Sato-keiji, do you know who Takagi-keiji had been fighting with? Why is he screaming like that?" Ayumi asked.

"You didn't hear it earlier, Ayumi? He mentioned his father and mother, surely he had a fight with his parents!" Conan answered in a bored tone.

"Wow, so he snapped at his parents? But Kobayashi-sensei said, we can't shout at our parents! That's not a good thing! I don't think Takagi-keiji can do something like that!" said Ayumi again.

Sato waved her hand awkwardly.

"Children, not without reason Takagi-keiji snapped at his parents. The relationship between him and his parents wasn't good for a long time."

"What's wrong with Takagi-keiji and his parents, Sato-keiji?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Takagi's parents never agreed Takagi became a police officer."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Genta simultaneously. Sato hurriedly placed her index finger on her lips so Takagi won't hear them.

"Shhh, don't talk so loud, kids, Takagi could hear us talking about him."

"Yeah, right... But why did Takagi-keiji's parents disagree Takagi-keiji became a police officer? Shouldn't they be proud? It's really cool for being a police officer! Catching criminals, protect citizens, and so on…." said Genta as he raised his eyebrows.

"Because, according to Mr. and Mrs. Takagi, being a policeman is dangerous and making Takagi's life always threatened. That's why they disagree with Takagi being a police officer. They hoped Takagi would follow in Mr. Takagi's footsteps for became an accountant... And since then, Takagi kept fighting with his parents. Even they never met for more than 5 years."

"5 YEARS?" Detective Boys' eyes widened.

"Poor Takagi-keiji, it must be unpleasant if you fight with parents that long," Genta muttered.

"Right... Hmm, hopefully someday if I grow up, my parents will not oppose my desire to be a detective," Mitsuhiko said.

"Takagi-keiji looks very sad and moody. Sato-keiji, how can we cheer him up?" Ayumi asked.

Sato seemed to think for a moment. She then replied, "Tomorrow is Takagi-keiji's 27th birthday. Usually we just celebrate his birthday with a date, just the two of us and..." Her face suddenly turned red.

"Wow, tomorrow is Takagi-keiji's birthday?! Then, we must prepare a surprise party for him!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Good idea, Ayumi!" Mitsuhiko said.

"Yes, agree! Surely Takagi-keiji won't sad anymore if we give him a surprise party! How, Sato-keiji? You must agree!" Genta asked.

"But kids, Takagi's birthday is tomorrow! How could we have enough time to prepare a surprise party?" Sato said with resignation.

"Of course we can! There are us! Come on, Detective Boys are ready for action!" exclaimed Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Genta simultaneously while clutching Sato's wrist and dragging her out of the hospital, while Conan and Haibara ran behind them .

"Come on, Sato-keiji, we start shopping for cakes and others!" Ayumi said when all of them had sat in Sato's red car.

"Yosh! Grip your seat tightly, kids!" Sato turned on the engine and drove at a quite high speed. That afternoon, The Detective Boys and Sato circled the entire Beika's corner to shop. They bought a variety of Takagi's favorite foods and drinks, bought various kinds of cakes, property for decoration, and lots of gifts for Takagi. Although all of this made Sato's wallet almost empty, she didn't care. She wants to make her beloved boyfriend happy. She became impatient waiting for tomorrow. Besides shopping, they also contacted the hospital and the doctors to work together to prepare a surprise party for Takagi.

"Yes, I think this is enough, Sato-keiji!" Ayumi said when they finished shopping.

"Yes, you're right, Ayumi. Okay, kids, now I will take you home. Don't forget tomorrow we have to come early to the hospital to decorating."

Mitsuhiko suddenly rubbed his chin and he looked very serious.

"What's wrong, Mitsuhiko?" asked Conan. "Are you ill?"

"No, Conan." Mitsuhiko turned his head towards Sato. "Sato-keiji, if only the six of us were present at the party for Takagi-keiji tomorrow, wouldn't it be less festive? What if we invite a few more people?"

"Great idea. I will invite Uncle Mouri and Ran nee-chan to attend." Said Conan.

"Only add 2 more people? Conan, it will still less festive!"

"Oh yeah, it didn't occurred to me, kids. But who else we want to invite…?"

"Why don't we invite Inspector Megure and all members of the first division?" Haibara cut.

"Right, Haibara! Great idea! It will definitely be very festive if all police members of Division 1 are present!" said Ayumi.

Sato sighed. "Oh, I don't know, kids, if Shiratori, Chiba, definitely they will willing to attend, but I don't know with Inspector Megure... He's very busy, I doubt he wants to come to a small birthday party."

"Ah, come on Sato-keiji, how do we know if we don't ask him directly? Let's go to the police station now!" Genta said while pushing Sato with a bit force. Sato gave up. There is no point in arguing with these children. All of them entered the car, and left for the police station.

Arriving at the office, all seemed busy with their own work. But, as usual, when Sato passed, all policemen stopped their work and stared at Sato's face in amazement.

"Attention, everyone!" Conan shouted suddenly. "Sato-keiji has an announcement for all of you!"

Sato glared at Conan and elbowed him with a bit rough. "Conan! What are you doing, screaming like that—"

She couldn't continue the sentence again because all the police now were standing around her with an anxious and panicked face.

"Miwa-chan? Do you have any news? Good news? Did you break up with Takagi? Or are you engaged to Takagi? Or have you set a wedding date? Miwa-chan.. "

"QUIET!" Sato shouted. In an instant, the room turned silent. Sato then cleared her throat softly.

"No, not that. I want to announce that tomorrow is Takagi's 27th birthday."

There was a sounds of 'HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH' and 'PFFFTTTTTTTT' simultaneously.

"Then do we have to say 'WOW' because tomorrow Takagi is birthday?" Snapped one of the police.

"Yes, aren't you usually dating together to celebrate his birthday? Go on, we won't bother you," the other police muttered in a tone of resentment followed by murmurs of agreement from other police officers.

"Ouch! Listen to my explanation first!" shouted Sato as she stomping her feet to the floor impatiently. "These children and I want to make a surprise party for Takagi, and I invite all of you to attend!"

"Hah, come to Takagi's birthday party? What for? What's the benefit for us?"

"Yes! It's only wasting our time!"

"Are we small children, told to come to a birthday party? Huh!"

"ALRIGHT!" Sato slammed the table in front of her so hard, making everyone in the room jump in surprise, including Conan. "Okay, if all of you don't want to come! Even though I'm just asking for your help to make Takagi happy! He is fighting with his parents! Therefore I want to make a surprise party for him! But you don't even want to do that simple thing! ALRIGHT! I won't force all of you! I don't need your help!" Without realizing it, tears had flowing down her cheeks. "Come on kids, we go home!"

Causing Sato to cry of course makes the polices feel guilty and scared.

"Miwa-chan! Forgive us! We don't want to see you cry! Fine, we will come to Takagi's birthday party tomorrow!"

"Is it true?" Sato turned around and smiled cheerfully. "Thank you, thank you very much!"

Inspector Megure then comes.

"What's going on here? Why it's so noisy? You all should work!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Don't be angry with them, Megure-keibu. This is my fault, tomorrow is Takagi's birthday. I and the kids want to make a surprise party for him. I invite all of them to come. And I beg you to come too, Megure-keibu."

"Hmmm... I don't know, Sato. I don't like parties very much," Megure said awkwardly.

"Come on, Megure-keibu. Just once, please?"

A pleading look from Sato's eyes made Megure didn't have the heart to refuse. Finally, he nodded his head and smiled slightly.

* * *

The next day…

Takagi wakes up a little late. His head still feels dizzy. He was very disappointed because he did not find Sato sitting next to his bed. Even his lover didn't visit him yesterday. _Is_ s _he_ _so busy and she forgets that her boyfriend is hospitalized and will celebrate his birthday at the hospital?_ He thought moodily. He took his cellphone from the table with difficulty, then tried calling Sato. No answer. The answer is only the operator machine that says, _The_ _number you try to calling is inactive._ _Please try again later._ He tried and tried again dozens of times, but the results were still the same.

He looked around. Very quiet. It's three in the afternoon, but there is no a text messaging or a call from his colleagues in the Division 1 who wish him a happy birthday. He chuckled. Of course, they won't remember his birthday. He was less favored in his division because he was dating Sato. But, even Sato-san forgot his birthday... For a moment, he felt very silly for expecting Conan and Detective Boys to call him to wish him a happy birthday.

He gasped when he felt his eyes heating up. Hastily, he wiped his eyes. Gosh, it's a shame that he cried just because no one said a happy birthday. This shouldn't be a problem for him. He had been used to living alone for 9 years... Without realizing it, he took a paper, drew a birthday cake carelessly, then muttered, _"Make a wish, Takagi."_

The door of the room is open. Jumping in surprise, Takagi hurriedly squeezed the picture of the birthday cake. The doctor who treated him, Dr. Kagawa, smiled and greeted him friendly.

"Good afternoon, Takagi-keiji."

"Good afternoon, Doctor."

"How do you feel? Is there anything in your body that still feels hurt?"

"My head still feels dizzy, but the rest I'm fine, thank you for your attention, Doctor."

"Thank God, Takagi-keiji. I need to take you to the X-ray room to check if there is internal wound. You don't mind, right?"

Takagi shook his head.

"Wait a minute, I'll get a wheelchair for you." Dr. Kagawa stepped out, five minutes later he returned with a wheelchair and a nurse. The nurse helped him sit in the wheelchair and pushed him out.

The hospital hall was very quiet, but suddenly there was a faint sound of the voice of a man singing.

 _Sunny days and starry nights_  
 _And_ _lazy afternoons_  
 _You're counting castles in the clouds_  
 _And humming little tunes_

 _But somehow right before your eyes_  
 _The_ _sun light fades away_  
 _Everything is different_  
 _And everything has changed_

Takagi had a strange feeling that he recognized the man's voice, but he didn't remember who. He turned to Dr. Kagawa.

"Is there an event at this hospital, Doctor? Why is there someone singing?"

Dr. Kagawa shook his head while shrugging his shoulders. He tried to hide his amused feelings. He indeed was cooperating with Sato and Detective Boys to surprise Takagi.

"No, Takagi-keiji. Maybe it's the family of patients who are trying to comfort their families who were treated here."

"Oh," Takagi said. "I understand. It's very nice to be accompanied by a family when hospitalized. Nobody accompanied me at all." Takagi's face turned red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to confide..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

They arrived in front of the X-ray room door. Dr. Kagawa deftly closed Takagi's eyes with both of his hands.

"Hey!" shouted Takagi. "What's the meaning of this, Dr. Kagawa?! Are you want to kidnap me?!"

 _If you feel lost, and on your own_

 _And far from home_

 _You are_ _never alone, you know_

 _Just think_ _of_ _your friends_

 _The ones who care_

 _They all_ _will be waiting_ _there_

 _With love to share_

 _And your heart will lead you home_

Now there is the sound of children singing. _Could it be... the one who singing is Detective Boys?!_

Dr. Kagawa pushed Takagi into the X-ray room. Inside, he lowered his hands. Takagi really ran out of words when he saw what was in front of him. The X-ray room has been decorated beautifully. Colorful balloons fill the room. There is a banner with a photo of him, with the words "Happy birthday, Takagi-keiji! We love you!" Then there is a table full of all of his favorite foods: Ramen, tempura, teriyaki, chicken katsu, and a large light blue birthday cake. At the top of the birthday cake, there is a doll that is very similar to him.

Not yet he overcame his surprise, Detective Boys, Sato, Shiratori, Chiba, Naeko, Yumi, Ran Mouri, Kogoro Mouri, Eri, Conan, Inspector Megure, and all police members of division one appeared suddenly from behind X-rays, chairs, table and cupboard. All of them sing together:

 _"If you feel lost, and on your own,_ _and far from home,_ _you will never be alone, you know, Takagi?_ _Just think of us, your friends, the ones who care, we all will be waiting here, with love to share, and your heart will lead you home._ HAPPY 27th BIRTHDAY, WATARU TAKAGI! WE LOVE YOU!"

One by one, they gave a gift package to Takagi's lap. Inspector Megure ruffle his hair, shakes his hand, and said, "Happy birthday, Takagi. One of my greatest men. I have considered you as my own son. Wish you always healthy, and have a happy long life, Son."

Next, Shiratori, Chiba, Yumi, and Naeko. The four of them hugged Takagi so tightly until he felt difficult to breath. Then it's Detective Boys turn. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko stepped forward sheepishly.

"Here, Takagi-keiji. Gift from us. We hope Takagi-keiji likes it. We love you, Takagi-keiji." said Ayumi while giving a small kiss on Takagi's cheek.

"Thank you very much, children."

"And this is from me, Oji-san, and, Ran nee-chan, Takagi-keiji. Happy birthday." said Conan.

"We hope you like it, Takagi-keiji. All of us love you," Ran said with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Mouri-san, Conan, Ran."

The last, is Sato's turn. She grinned mischievously at Takagi.

"Do you like the surprise, _my Wataru?_ "

"Very! Thank you very much, Sato-san. I think you forgot my birthday."

"How come I forget my own boyfriend birthday?" Sato said as she pinching Takagi's cheeks with exasperation. "This is not purely my idea, actually. But these children's idea."

"Is it true? Thank you very much, children!"

"Alright, everyone, come on, it's time to blow the candle and cut the cake!" exclaimed Ran. "Come on, Sato-keiji!"

Mouri then gave matches to Sato. She lit the candle carefully. "Come on, Takagi-kun. Time to blow candles and make a wish!"

All of them embrace each other, then sing together,

 _"Happy birthday to Takagi, happy birthday to Wataru Takagi, we all love you, hope you will have happy long life and healthy always."_

Takagi closed his eyes. He uttered the greatest wish in his life: Make peace with his parents again. He blew the candle with gusto. Everyone clapped when he finished. When he opened his eyes, and saw everyone standing around him, he felt sad because his parents were not among them. He can't hold back his emotions anymore. He sobbed loudly.

"Eh? Takagi-keiji?! Why are you crying?" exclaimed Ayumi.

"Don't you like surprises from us?" asked Genta.

"No, no, children! I like it very much. I am really moved, children. Thank you very much. Thank you very much, has bothered to make a birthday party for me!" Takagi looked at everyone who present in the X-ray room. "I don't know how I could pay all of you kindness."

"No problem, Takagi-keiji! Because we all love you so much. We are your family, Takagi-keiji." said Ayumi. She hugged Takagi. Takagi returned the little girl's hug while kissing her top head.

"All right, everyone! Time for photo!" exclaimed Sonoko. She took out the camera from her backpack. "Move up, everyone! All ready?"

"1, 2, 3, Cheeeseeeeeeeee!"

Takagi smiled the widest in the photo. Indeed, he was fighting with his parents. He lived alone in Beika, but on his 27th birthday, he realized that he had another family in Beika. His lover, Sato. Detective Boys. Mouri-san and Ran. Megure-keibu. His friends, Shiratori, Chiba, Yumi, and Naeko. They are people who care about him, even though they don't have any blood relationship with him.

A few days after he was discharged from the hospital, Takagi printed his birthday party photo and put the photo in a heart shaped necklace given by Detective Boys. Under the photo, he wrote:

 _Ohana._

 **END**


End file.
